Red Rose
by Lady Fangs VH
Summary: Luego de que Damon se declara a Elena, conoce a alguien que le dará una noche agradable pero extraña, demasiado. / ONE-SHOT /


_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia, capítulo y personajes pertenecen a la serie y también libro The Vampire Diaries (Crónicas Vampíricas). Los personajes añadidos son únicamente míos, no utilizar ninguno sin permiso._

_**Aviso: **__Este OS transcurre luego del cap. 2x10 (Katerina) luego de que Damon se declara a Elena y la hace olvidarlo. Y para los que leéis "Nueva Elección", sí, estos personajes son los mismos que los otros. No uso otros :P Otra cosa, me inspiré en la escena de Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando ella habla con el Gato Sonriente ;)_

_**Sinopsis: **__Luego de que Damon se declara a Elena, conoce a alguien que le dará una noche extraña, pero agradable._

No podía soportar ese tipo de cobardía por mi parte. ¿Borrar ese momento en su memoria? ¡Que estupidez! Inaudito, inaceptable, un vampiro de mi categoría no debería dudar en ningún momento. Pero, con Elena, esa categoría se borraba. Borraba todo. Los peligros que enfrentábamos. Katherine. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Patético. Simplemente patético.

- Damon, el amor te vuelve tan tonto, tan vulnerable, tan… humano – Se estremeció. Tan solo mencionar eso lo hacía temblar de repugnancia. Genial, hablaba solo.

No sabía hasta que momento había dejado de correr, pero, a fin de cuentas, estaba en un lugar desconocido. Parecía ser un claro, dentro de un bosque… Se veía tétrico. Lo iluminaba un hermoso rayo de luna llena.

El espacio estaba repleto de extrañas malezas y rosas rojas y negras. Parecía que fuera visitado constantemente por alguien o _algo _y lo arreglara a su gusto.

Él no se percató demasiado de los rasguños y marcas de colmillos que había en los árboles, alguno que otro había visto, pero no les dio importancia. Supuso que sería algún animal salvaje enfurecido que había arremetido contra los árboles.

Parecía un buen lugar para quedarse, a reflexionar un poco…

Stefan. La ira de Damon se desató apenas si se mencionó el nombre de su hermano en su mente. Él había tenido la culpa de todo con Katherine, y ella lo prefería a él, y para colmo, Elena no se despegaba de su hermano. ¿Porqué solo su hermano? ¿Y que había para él? ¿Era una clase de castigo? ¡Eso también era culpa de Stefan!

La luna brillaba encima de él, como única compañía en aquel tétrico infierno. ¿Podía haber alguien que pudiera comprenderlo? ¿Una mente tan malvada como la de él? No creía que tuviera la suerte de encontrársela.

Damon empezó a gruñir desenfrenado, tanto por la ira sobre su hermano, como la frustración con Elena.

- Yo diría que este no es un lugar apropiado para descargar la ira. – Una suave voz de algodón se escuchó justo enfrente de él. Damon subió la cabeza alarmado. ¿¡Como era posible que hubiese oído acercase a alguien!

Frente a él, había una mujer. Una muchacha. Menudita, pequeña, con unos ojos color rubí que eran enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras y ojeras púrpura. Realmente extraño. Su cabello caía en catarata de chocolate hasta su espalda baja, brillante hasta en la oscuridad de la noche. Su piel la hacía parecer un muñeco de nieve a la pálida luz de la luna.

Pero eso no era todo, unos delicados colmillos con punta asomaban de sus pequeños, carnosos y rojizos labios. Unas garras negras salían de sus manos enguantadas en pequeños guantes negros, debían medir unos siete centímetros. Una cola de demonio sobresalía por su espalda. Y unas alas de murciélago también, de color rojo oscuro, como la misma sangre. Su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de marcas negras, como tatuajes, parecían tener una mitad incompleta.

La criatura llevaba un vestido de bailarina que le cubría muy poco sus largas piernas color blanco. Unos zapatitos de charol negros cubrían sus pies. Parecía casi alta con los tacones altos. Sus accesorios eran solamente esos guantes y un colgante de plata que terminaba en una media luna de diamantes.

La muchacha sonreía, casi burlona. Damon se levantó rápidamente, concentrándose solo en la presencia de la extraña criatura.

- No te oí – Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Un vampiro sin duda. Esos colmillos lo probaban.

- No. No lo has hecho. – Esa sonrisa macabra seguía en su lugar.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Damon fue directo. La muchacha no parecía querer atacarlo ni nada menos, pero debía estar preparado.

-Esa preguntara debería salir de mis labios – Ella no hablaba con impaciencia o rabia, solo simple monotonía.

- Ohh… - Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y…hermosos que hasta él se trababa con sus palabras. – Soy Damon y no fue mi intención llegar aquí. – Logró decir.

La extraña criatura extendió la sonrisa.

- Pues bien, "Damon y no fue mi intención llegar aquí", mi nombre es Vanessa, Vane. – Ella no ofreció su mano, simplemente se limitó a sonreír de esa manera tan maquiavélica.

- Ahhh...Un gusto, supongo. - _¿¡Que rayos te pasa, imbécil! _Se preguntó. Él era el que dejaba a las chicas sin habla, no al revés. En medio de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que la extraña muchacha no estaba allí, si no que se encontraba de cabeza abajo justo arriba del árbol donde él se había sentado.

- Mmm… ¿Buscas algo aquí? – Inquirió ella, como si fuera totalmente normal que ella haga eso.

- Ah… Pues la verdad… - Empezó pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

- Bah, no tiene importancia. – Ella y su sonrisa no parecían desaparecer. Vanessa se acomodó, recostada en la rama del árbol y empezó a tararear una melodía dulce y suave.

- Disculpa – Damon la llamó, tratando de que se concentrara en él. La muchacha abrió los ojos bruscamente y sonrió, sin dejar de tararear en ningún momento. – Podrías decirme si eres un…mortal – Él se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Si ella fuera humana, va a creer que él esta totalmente enfermo mentalmente.

- Vampiresa – Fue lo único que contestó ella haciendo una reverencia juguetona, para luego añadir – De sangre pura.

Damon sintió como el instinto defensivo quería apoderarse de él. Nunca había estado ante la presencia de un vampiro tan…poderoso. Esta noche, él estaba esencialmente distraído, ya que tampoco notó cuando la muchacha empezó a prepararse para saltar y escabullirse. Quizás él ya la había aburrido con su silencio.

- ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas! – Gritó, justo cuando ella iba a dar su largo salto. La vampiresa dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia él.

- Se enojará conmigo – Le advirtió ella, sonriendo de esa manera tan arrebatadora que Damon se había acostumbrado a ver en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Quién? –

Ella no respondió. Se quedó sumamente muda. Entonces entró en razón, su hermano, al llegar lo bombardearía con preguntas insulsas como: "¿A quien mataste?" "¿Quieres que nos descubran?" y idioteces como esa si tardaba más.

- ¿Podrías decirme que camino debo tomar? – Preguntó él. Ya que parecía que ella era la dueña del claro, podría decirle como salir de él.

- Depende. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú? – Inquirió ella.

- Mmm.. No lo sé... – Responde él. ¿Cómo iba a saber donde estaba su casa si en este bosque todo se parecía? Era igual a un laberinto oscuro donde todos los caminos te llevan al mismo punto.

- Entonces… Realmente no importa el camino que vayas a escoger ¿Verdad? – Ella dejó colgando las pequeñas zapatillas de Ballet de aquella rama, y luego se bajó.

Ella bailaba alrededor de él, casi inconscientemente. Era preciosa. Aunque él sabía que era tan fuerte como para partirle los huesos en solo una caricia, la veía tan delicada… Que lo hacía querer abrazarla para protegerla.

De repente, ella dio un brinco para subir al árbol más cercano, y volverse a sentar.

- ¡Oh! Tengo mala memoria. Debía decirte que es por allí. – Y señaló hacia el frente con esas negras uñas, con los ojos cerrados y expresión sonriente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él, desconcertado.

- Tú casa. – Respondió ella, naturalmente.

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó él, sonriendo. Pasó por alto totalmente el hecho de que como ella sabía lo que él buscaba.

- ¿Qué? –

- Que es por ahí. –

- ¿El qué?

- ¡La mansión! –

- ¿Qué mansión? – Ella no parecía burlarse ni nada por el estilo.

- Maldita sea. – Damon empezaba a hartarse. No estaba para juegos infantiles.

Ella en cambio, parecía divertirse dando acrobacias en esa rama. Giraba sobre ella y se columpiaba. Definitivamente a ella le faltaba un tornillo.

- Sin embargo...Si buscas tu casa, soy la mejor para hallarla. – Su voz denotaba orgullo.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó Damon, desconfiado.

Ella asintió, sin dar ninguna explicación más.

- ¿Puedes llevarme? – Inquirió él. – Mi hermano se pondrá como una fiera si ve que tardo.

- Puedo hacerlo, aunque te advierto que no estoy suficientemente cuerda como para garantizarte preescisión instantánea hacia tu objetivo – Ella hablaba tan rápido, tanta era la velocidad que, de ser humano, no la habría comprendido.

- Entonces no tenemos trato, no puedo estar dando vueltas, necesito alguien sumamente cuerdo. – Respondió él, groseramente. Aunque ella no le afectó para nada.

- Aquí jamás lo encontrarás. – Ella rió escandalosamente, y casi maniáticamente. Damon hasta sentía temor de esta mujer. – Después de este claro somos todos unos maniáaaticos – Sonrió alargando en exceso la "a".

- ¿Y que puedo hacer? – Inquirió Damon.

- Mmm…Puedes _"dar vueltas" _conmigo hasta hallar tu hogar – Ella parecía divertirse con él, y aunque parezca raro, a Damon le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Él suspiró.

- Esta bien –

La muchacha sonrió. También a ella le agradaba este muchacho, pasar un rato más con él no haría enfadar a _**él **_¿Verdad? Pues la verdad, a ella no le interesaba su opinión. Debía hablar, aunque le disgustara hacerlo. Le agradaba demasiado el silencio.

- Por curiosidad. ¿Qué te llevo a terminar en mi claro? – Inquirió, con auténtica curiosidad.

**Damon POV:**

**- **Larga historia – Susurré.

- Me agradan las largas historias. - Me alentó ella.

Y pues sí, le conté mi historia. Desde los comienzos en el siglo XVIII, en mis tiempos de humanidad, hasta el tiempo actual. Le hablé de Katherine, de Stefan y hasta de…Elena. Nunca había confiado tanto en alguien, como para hablar tan abiertamente de mí y mi historia. ¿Cómo sabía yo si esta vampira era una enemiga? No tenía forma de saberlo… Pero… Era imposible no confiar en ella…Era tan… No sabía describirlo.

- ¿No consideraste el hecho de que Elena quizá te ame a ti también? – Inquirió ella, con un tono de voz demasiado neutro. Nunca creí escucharlo de su voz. – No te ofendas, Damon, pero eres un idiota.

Cuando escuché eso, esperé que la ira se apoderara de mí. Pero jamás ocurrió. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo hoy? Mi personalidad se había dado la fuga de mi cerebro.

- Vane…Eh, ¿Puedo decirte así, verdad? – Ella solo asintió disimuladamente y sin dejar de mirar al frente en ningún momento. – Pues, no creo simplemente que lo haga. Ella está muy concentrada en mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano es como una mosca en tu sopa, me equivoco? – Negué con la cabeza – Ugh, me suena familiar. Hablando de eso, ya debería haber vuelto a casa, mi mosca se va a enfadar. Escuchar su sermón de la responsabilidad me tiene harta.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? – Pregunté, para distraerla del tema de Elena, que no era uno de mis favoritos.

- Una molestia de hermano. Un muchacho al que me avergüenza que tenga mi sangre. – Se golpeó la cabeza con su pequeña mano.

- Me suena –

- Por lastima, no puedo asesinarle. Si fuera por mi voluntad, él no estaría molestándome en este momento. Y… - Pero dejó la frase al aire, por que se dio bruscamente la vuelta y empezó a bufar y gruñir. Me dí la vuelta con ella. Verla así me provocaba cosas extrañas. Los arbustos empezaron a sacudirse y escuché pasos delicados, casi ni pasos eran, podría ser un conejo, aunque no olía ningún matiz animal en el ambiente, solo la esencia de la vampiresa a su lado y… algo más… desconocido. Y de golpe, un muchacho rubio platinado y de ojos rojizos brincó de los arbustos.

- ¡Pequeña traviesa! ¿¡Donde has estado! – Chilló, autoritariamente. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Fruncí el ceño. A menos que... Él sea…

- Aquí – Tocó con su dedo índice el suelo, con voz burlona. El rubio dio una mirada desaprobatoria a ambos cuando yo me reí suavemente.

- ¿Y quien rayos es él? – Inquirió señalándome, gruñí suavemente.

- ¿Y a ti eso que qué? Lárgate, Marcos – Gruñó ella, dándose la vuelta. Me sentí cohibido de que me defendiera así.

- ¡Vanessa! No me des la espalda, soy tu hermano y tengo autoridad sobre ti – Gruñó. Con eso, ella explotó, se dio la vuelta y le mordió el rostro. _¡Auch!_ Pensé, alrededor del ojo izquierdo, una marca de media luna se mostraba sangrante. Yo estaba en lo cierto, el parecido entre ellos era difícil de ignorar.

- Aléjate de una vez – Gruñó ella. Pero su hermano no tuvo más que responder… Ya que ella me tomó la mano y echó a correr. Decir que íbamos rápido era decir poco. Ella volaba.

Pasaron minutos, y yo había cerrado los ojos para que el aire no me molestara la vista, confiaba en ella totalmente ahora, aunque su juicio no era muy bueno…

No sabía que había ocurrido, pero apenas abrí los ojos, me encontré sentado en el porche de la Mansión Salvatore.

- ¡Oye, Vane, gracias por tra… - Iba a agradecerle y pedirle que me visitara más a menudo, pero al mirar hacia la arboleda, no vi nada, ni a nadie. Registré el lugar con la mirada, mi ropa que antes estaba llena de tierra por sentarme en el suelo ahora estaba en perfecto estado. Bien podría haber tenido un extraño sueño. El sentimiento de decepción me invadió por completo.

Lo único extraño de esta escena, era una rosa roja en la segunda escalera del porche.

**¡Vaya! Por fin, esta es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió de paso. Obviamente estoy loca por escribirlo, pero me gustaba mucho la idea de que mi Vane y Damon se conocieran, se parecen mucho ;)**

**¿Un review? Me esforcé bastante y las que me siguen, les comento que ya estoy terminando el Capítulo nuevo de Nueva Elección :P Pobre Edward lo haré sufrir –Ríe maléficamente-**

**Gracias por leerme. Besos y abrazos de brazos ensangrentados (XD)**

**- Se despide, Lady Fangs, Vane.**


End file.
